


Part 1

by iamasmolsweetpotato



Series: Spanish Class [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Spanish Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamasmolsweetpotato/pseuds/iamasmolsweetpotato
Summary: David Castañeda can't help but do some light flirting in Spanish with the new make-up artist on set.  However, when she replies to one of his comments, David decides to give her "lessons" on the language, a friendship forming between the two. Perhaps it could lead to something more.
Relationships: David Castañeda/Reader
Series: Spanish Class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158806





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> No notes, head empty. Enjoy!

Freakin’ finally. After years of hard work, late nights, and all sorts of BS that I’ve had to deal with, I was finally going to work on a large project. Sure I had done some makeup work for a few plays, but these showings were so small that no one knew the name of any of the plays and if they did, people didn’t think twice about the makeup. 

My love for art started at a fairly young age, but I didn’t realize that I wanted to work with makeup until high school. Seeing more girls with makeup, a variety of different textures and shades, was fascinating to me and made me want to do some of my own. I began to realize that testing new brands and new tools was quite fun, and I decided to take the risk and become an official makeup artist. 

The best college option for me was the Vancouver Film School where I majored in makeup special effects. Even though I was at the top of my class, I didn’t know how hard it would be to actually book a job with the little experience I had. I applied to every job that I could, but was only able to get a few gigs, none of which lasted long. 

When I was 27 years old and still living in Vancouver, I applied to be a makeup artist for a show called “The Umbrella Academy.” Finally I could work on a real set with some good, quality equipment. Plus, from what I could understand, the script was supposed to be really good and inspired by Gerard Way’s comic book. Gerard freakin’ Way! Loving his band, you expected his comic and this new series would be top notch as well. I couldn’t wait to work with what I was sure to be a great cast and get more experience. I wasn’t going to mess this up. At least I hope.

**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

_ First day. _ No big deal. Right? I mean it’s only going to determine if I have any sort of future in my career as a makeup artist. Today, I would get to meet some of the cast and who I wouldn’t be working on. To start the day, though, I was going to meet with Linda Preston, the makeup department head. 

Walking onto the set, shoes hitting the pale-grey pavement, I saw Ms. Preston, the makeup department head, and greeted her. 

“Oh, you can just call me Linda,” she said and smiled sweetly. “So your first job today, Y/N, is just to review the makeup work for each of the characters, and then you can be on your way to the makeup trailer.”

“Sure, no problem,” I said enthusiastically, with almost too much excitement. 

After telling me where the makeup trailer was, Linda left and I made my way through the many twists and turns of trailers and set equipment. Reaching the trailer, I opened the door to the confined room. All sorts of different blushes, foundations, and some other formulas for scars and cuts and such stood alongside brushes and other makeup tools that lined the three separate mirrors along the back wall. Each mirror had bright lights lining the edges, while black chairs sat in front of the reflective glass. 

While I organized the supplies, a pleasant knock sounded throughout the trailer before the door opened. When I turned, I was met with a face that seemed to radiate happiness. He was shorter for a guy, but his jet black, somewhat spiked hair and bright smile were enough to take some nerve off the fact that this was an important first day. 

“I was told you were the lady to see,” he started and flashed a white smile. “I’m Justin, Justin Min.” He lifted his hand as a sign to shake. 

“Oh yes, I’m Y/N. You play Ben, right Mr. Min?” I asked as our hands met. 

“Yeah, and just Justin is fine,” he replied.

“Great. Then I guess let’s get you ready, ‘just Justin,’” I joked, attempting to break the ice with one of the men I’d be working closely with. 

Justin chuckled as he sat down in one of the chairs, muttering something about liking my sense of humor. His makeup was simple enough, and mostly just gelling his hair back and a few facial touch ups. I worked quietly, and just as I was putting the gel in Justin’s hair, another man walked in, taking me by surprise. He wore a thin, green sweater that complimented his broad shoulders. The sleeves were bunched up at his elbows, showing off his toned forearms and slightly veiny hands. Honestly, he looked good.

Justin turned around in his chair to see what the noise had been. “David!” Justin exclaimed. The man who appeared to be David strolled over to Justin with his arms wide open and a smile on his face. 

“Justin! How’ve you been, ma--” David stopped in his tracks, and starred a me. “--an,” he finished, seeming unsure of himself.

“I’m good, good. You?” Justin replied nonchalantly, not registering his friend’s hesitation.

While Justin and David continued to talk, I stood there, somewhat awkwardly, before returning my focus to Justin’s makeup. I couldn’t come up with a good reason as to why I was so. . . shocked? Nervous? 

_ Why am I flustered? _

“Oh, and this is Y/N, one of the new makeup artists on set.”

David turned his attention to me, giving me a better view of his face. His beard was cleanly trimmed, and although there was still some slight stubble on his jawline, that extra hair somehow made him more attractive. When his brown eyes met my own, a warm feeling washed over me. Once I realized that we had been staring at each other for some time, I tried to introduce myself while he did the same ending in a garbled mess of words.

“I’m Da-”

“He -- oh, I’m sorry!”

“No, no I’m -- uh--”

“You can, um, go -- first.”

Both of you stared for a few more moments before chuckling at your awkwardness. 

“Well, I’m David.”

“I know,” I replied, still laughing just a little bit. 

**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

“Alrighty, I think you’re done. Not to brag, but I think I did a pretty good job.” Moving away from David’s face, I glanced at my own handy work.

“Damn, that looks good,” David said referring to the scar makeup.

After I had finished Justin’s makeup, he left and I started on David’s. I had trimmed David’s hair and shaved part of his eyebrow and the side of his head for his scars while adding an assortment of other products. 

“Aunque no tan bueno como tú,” David muttered under his breath as I had turned to put the supplies in their places.  _ Did he just say I’m good looking in Spanish? Also how do I even remember Spanish. Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess. _

“Debo mirar muy bien entonces.” David freezes at my words as the color drains from his face, only to have a pink hue dust his cheeks. 

_ What the fuuuuuuu -- why would you say that?! Oh my gosh maybe I translated wrong and my response is totally off. Or what if I just said something weird? What if-- _

“I’m sorry if I said something wrong or . . . anything like that. I didn’t mean--”

“No, no it’s okay, fine actually,” David cut me off, chuckling slightly and seeming a lot less nervous than before. Maybe it’s because I’m just way more frazzled. “I was only surprised a bit. I didn’t know that you speak Spanish,” he spoke, looking at me through the mirror.

“Oh, well speak is a stretch,” I responded while scratching the back of my neck, tearing myself from his gaze. “I had taken Spanish in middle school and all the way through high school, but once I made it to college, I forgot a lot of it. Kinda’ sucks though. I just wish I could’ve remembered more,” I finished, meeting David’s gaze once more through the mirror. 

David looked down for a moment as if he were pondering some idea. After a few moments of scrunched eyebrows, he glanced back at me. There was something in the way he looked at me that I couldn’t quite place. His eyes weren’t quite pleading, but maybe more of nervousness instead, even though he tried to show some confidence: totally and utterly captivating. 

“You know that I could teach you a bit -- only if you wanted to, of course. Maybe give you a refresher course in the language,” he ended with a winning grin. Looking right back at him, I smiled at his kind gesture. 

“You know what? Why not,” I replied giving him an even bigger smile.

Giving a small sigh of relief, David got up from the chair and turned to look at me face to face. Although he stood close to me and was only a few inches taller than myself, I didn’t feel like hiding or escaping. On the contrary, I felt calm, even content looking up at him. 

“Well then lessons start tomorrow,” he said lowly. As he turned and walked away he looked back at me. “Oh and by the way, thanks again for the makeup.” And in giving one last wink and grin, he walked out of the trailer. A smile grew on my face as I took great interest in my shoes.

Never before had I felt this feeling that was currently rising in my chest. There was just something different about David that I couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was his attractive and built form that had me at a loss of words. Possibly his grin or even those dark and beautiful eyes of his. The richness of his voice provided me with warmth as his touch sets sparks through my whole body. However I felt about him, I knew that I wanted more of it. Maybe this feeling will blossom into something greater. I never thought I’d be this excited, but for once I can’t wait until class. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been just over a month and your relationship with David has grown a little closer, and you aren’t the only one who’s noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of a mess and the pace is super rushed in this, but then again I did write this in like a day 😅. Because I’m too tired, this has not been proof-read, but I might edit later??? I have no idea. And sorry that this got a little lazy towards the end so sorry! Sorry that it’s pretty short too–-I will forever aspire to be able to write over 5k words for one fic, but alas. Anyway, enjoy!

**_Y/N POV_ **

  
  


“Well how else am I supposed to say it,” I asked, laughing along with David in one of the makeup trailers. It’s been about a month since filming first started in January, and I’ve gotten close with the whole class as if I’m one of their own. Especially David with his little Spanish tips and lessons almost every time he’s in here. 

“Like this: a-bu- _rr_ -ido. Aburrido. You have to roll your r’s like _rrrrrrr_ ,” he responded as he rolled his r’s with ease. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do! See--” but instead of a perfect rolled ‘r’ whatever sound I produced sounded more like a weird gurgled noise.

“What is that?!” David laughed, “Are you sure your tongue just isn’t tied in knots after that fiasco?”

“Shut up!” I told him with false anger, failing to hold my own chuckles in. As we’re making fun of my inability to pronounce things, Robert walks into the trailer looking between the two of us and our laughing fit.

“Well what little scene do we have going on here? Did I interrupt your little love-fest,” he questions, his smooth Irish accent coming out. David and I’s laughs died down, being replaced with silence, as we took notice of Robert and his playful glare. Before the quiet could get too uncomfortable, I gave Robert a simple yet somewhat awkward greeting, letting him sit down on David’s right side.

I’m not quite sure why I had blushed when Robert walked in. I mean, it’s not like he caught us doing anything bad--we were just talking for crying out loud! It was probably--no definitely the mention of a “love-fest” that made everything weird. David and I are just friends! I mean sure he’s extremely attractive with soft hair I just want to run my hands through and deep brown eyes I could get lost in forever. Not to mention his charming personality and humor that would capture anyone’s attention, but I don’t like him in that way.

_But then why does thinking about David make me blush?_

It shouldn’t, but it does. And even if I did like him--which I totally don’t--how would that work out? I mean would there even be time for each other with our varying schedules, and not to mention his fans and the media; that would be a nightmare. But there’s that inkling of a thought in the back of my mind telling me it’s possible. Maybe I do actually have some feelings for him and maybe he could like me--

_No. You don’t like him so stop creating hypotheticals_.

While I shake those thoughts off and grab some makeup for Robert’s outfit, David turns in his chair to better face Robert as some of the tension from the comment leaves his muscles. 

“I was just helping Y/N out with some Spanish stuff. Nothing too serious or anything,” he finished with a light chuckle.

For some reason, as those words left his mouth, I felt a pang of hurt in my chest, but shook it off almost instantly. 

_He’s right--it’s not serious_.

Robert gasped with delight before asking, “Uuu what were you teaching her just now?”

After I grabbed the materials for Robert’s makeup, David glanced at me, holding eye contact for a brief moment. Blinking a couple of times, David broke our held gaze and glanced back at Robert prior to responding.

“Oh just some help on teaching her how to roll her r’s since she sucks at it,” he said with a loud laugh, all traces of awkwardness in the confined space now gone.

“Hey that’s not fair! I’m trying my best,” I countered while I grabbed Robert’s hand to touch up on his tattoos. 

“Yeah isn’t that sort of tongue thing genetic? That’s what I thought I heard,” Robert replied looking between David and I.

“Is it really?” David questions, shooting Robert a confused look, however, Robert only gives a shrug in response. I continue to work while the pair chat among themselves about the scenes they’re filming that day and changes to the script. Eventually, the two fell silent, and a second wave of unpleasant quiet rolled over the trailer. Suddenly David stood up, taking a moment to admire his scar makeup, and turned to look at me as I just started working on Robert’s face.

“Well I should probably get going and just make sure none is looking for me or anything,” David chuckles. 

“Oh yeah I’ll see you later or tomorrow or something like that,” I stumbled out. Although it saddens me, I know he does have to leave eventually. We stare at each other for a few seconds too long, and I feel like they can all hear how fast my heart is beating.

_Stop it, you!_

“Um yeah--see you later Y/N.”

With that final comment, David adjusts the harness straps of his Diego getup and leaves the trailer, my eyes following him the entire way out. Realizing Robert would also have to be on set soon, I turn my attention to the man sitting in front of me. I turn Robert’s head towards me to get a better angle on his eye makeup, and he automatically closes his eyes. 

“You know you two are adorable,” Robert remarks, a smile forming on his lips.

“Shush. You’re gonna mess me up if you keep moving,” I fired back. Robert remained silent, but his grin only grew even more knowing I had nothing else to say. Unbeknownst to him, I smiled along with him, thinking Robert might be a little bit right--but only a little.

_Definitely just a little_.

  


**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

  


After Robert left, I cleaned up my station, flicked off the mirror lights, and made my way to a small coffee shop just outside of set. Besides David and some of the other cast, I’ve grown close to a few hair and makeup artists, and we’ve gotten into the habit of getting morning coffee and drinks together. 

Walking into the shop, I noticed Charlie, Dynasty, and Stephanie were already here, talking amongst themselves. Navigating around other people and tables in the shop, I made it to the table and sat between Charlie on my left and Stephanie on my right. As soon as I sat down, Dynasty slid me a cup filled with my favorite morning beverage, and I gave her a nod of thanks. Clearing my throat after taking a small sip of the drink, I looked around the table realizing we were missing someone.

“Is Sofie coming today,” I questioned, taking another sip of the delicious liquid.

“No she’s on-hand today,” Stephanie answered, indicating Sofia had to stay on set for touch ups and other makeup emergencies with a few other artists.

“Alrighty, well what were you guys discussing while I was gone?”

“Just the usual stuff: how we’ve been, boring gossip--the whole gist,” Dynasty responded while trying to smooth down the dark, stray curls that escaped from the bun atop her head. 

Titling my head to the side in a joking manner I asked, “Well what sort of gossip is there?”

Charlie, having been quiet the whole time, sits forward from his laid-back position and shrugs and smiles at me. 

“Nothing much really, just how we all suck at dating, but that’s pretty well-known information, isn’t it,” he lightly cackles while taking a sip of his coffee

“That’s not true! Stephanie, aren’t you still dating that guy from San Diego?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes and groaned, “Ugh, no. Turns out like most men, he was a dick.”

Charlie made a noise of protest, and Dynasty elbowed him in the ribs, signaling to keep quiet.

Stephanie ignored the outburst and sighed before laughing, “I need to date women again--now that’s where I thrive.”

“Hey leave some for me,” Charlie cried with false pain before bursting into laughter with the rest of us. As our laughs died down, I caught a glimpse of Dynasty staring at me and I asked her why. 

She shrugged and replied, “Nothing, I just heard a little something that you and Castañeda are good friends.”

“I mean yeah we’ve been known to hang out when he doesn’t need to be anywhere, but what about it,” I questioned, looking around the table at each of them, still not understanding what they’re trying to get at.

“Well,” Stephanie dragged out, “is there something there,” she finished, bumping her shoulder with mine. I gave an unamused glare as my only response as Charlie and Dynasty tried to keep their snickers in. 

I rolled my eyes before saying sincerely, “I mean we’re friends, and he’s been teaching me some Spanish, but that’s it.”

Adding a shrug for emphasis I look between each of them: Charlie has chosen to cover his mouth and stare at the middle of the table, Dynasty has a sly smile and is staring directly at me, and Stephanie seems to be holding her cup in anticipation, but what is she waiting for? Some big reveal?

“What? Why do you guys have those looks on your faces? . . . Stop it!”

At the same time they all share some weird look like they know something, and then look back to me.

All Stephanie does is laugh and shake her head. “Oh, Y/N.”

  


**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

  


Once we were done chatting and arrived back on set, we went our separate ways. I was due back to switch with the on-hand artists so that they could take a break. As I’m looking down at my phone to find out the lot I’m supposed to be in, I bump shoulders with someone, knocking them off course. I panic and begin to produce an apology, stumbling over my own words. But before I can get too far they look at me and begin to laugh. Although this should be extremely embarrassing and anxiety inducing, I relax as I realize who it is.

  


**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

  


**_David POV_ **

  


Since I have such an easy schedule today, I got a lot of free time on my hands. After finishing some short car scenes with Robert I think a little more about what he said.

  


  


_After our second take, Robert and I take a little break while the set and camera crew check out the footage and make any needed adjustments to the equipment. We chat amongst ourselves for some time, before Robert abruptly askes, “So when are you going to ask Y/N out?”_

_My face is nothing, but shock while Robert’s is perfectly straight as if nothing even happened. I clear my throat, croaking out, “We’re just friends.”_

_Robert’s blank face cracks as he begins to laugh obnoxiously, attracting some attention from those around us. Because of this I try to laugh along to make it seem like this isn’t such an awkward situation for me. Robert’s laughter dies down and tells me, “No no no, you definitely like her. Look,” he says somewhat seriously, “I know we haven’t known each other for too long, but I can tell when you like someone and you are totally into her.”_

_“No I don’t,” I respond in attempts to sound strong, but Robert easily sees through the statement and begins to imitate me._

_“‘Oh, Y/N, I don’t like you. I’m just going to up the charm in my personality and speak to you in my sexy, Mexican voice.’”_

_“I--”_

_“Shush shush,” he interrupts quickly, “Listen, in all seriousness you should just tell her, and that’s all I have to say.”_

_Before I could come up with a good response, everything was already set up for the next take and action was called._

  


  


_He’s right_ , I tell myself. _I should just tell her. I should just man-up and tell her. Well not that I have to man-up, I mean I could woman-up too and just--_

All of a sudden I bump into someone, but then I realize who it is.

_Y/N._

Before this whole situation gets too awkward, I should probably say something.

  


**_⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐ ⟐_ **

  


**_Y/N POV_ **

  


“Wow, I knew I’d have to teach you to roll your r’s, but I didn’t think I needed to teach you to walk,” he snickered in a humorous tone, punctuating his sentence with a playful glare. 

_With the way you’re looking at me, you might just have to carry me_.

Remembering he’s still standing there and I’ve yet to say anything, I shake those thoughts from my mind before chuckling a little. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.”

Silence falls around us once again, and I decide it’s time to leave.

“Well I have to be on set in a few so . . .”

David shakes his head in understanding.

“Yeah no you should probably go do that,” he ended with a laugh as he rubbed his hand over his hand a few times--a nervous tick I discovered.

“Okay well, I’ll see you later then,” I say, walking towards my destination only for David to call back to me. I turn around, sending him a confused look.

“Hey um . . .” he pauses as if thinking what to say next. “Do you maybe want . . . do you maybe want to come watch me do a scene sometime?”

My heart jumps at the offer, despite wishing it was a little something more, but I could wait for that. 

“Um any scene in particular,” I question with a shy smile. We walk back towards each other while he gives me a response.

“Maybe, I don’t know, the dancing scene? I gotta show off my moves.”

He sends a cute smirk, my heart beating even faster. At this point he’s close enough to touch--no more than a foot or two away. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Well I’d love to see them,” I say, having the final word and putting a slight emphasis on the word “love.” And with that I turned and walked away, unable to stop my mind from wondering what type of moves he’ll show me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next part will be out since I'm putting this series on hold. Sorry!


End file.
